


I never thought the sun could compare.

by havocthecat



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Community: bloodsingsblood, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The most beautiful smile I ever saw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never thought the sun could compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here at InsaneJournal](http://lillielangtry.insanejournal.com/1432.html).

The brightest smile, the most beautiful, is Julian's, of course. His smile would light up the room. I never thought the sun could compare, not after the night I met him. His smile took my breath away. Or it would have, if I'd still breathed when I met him. Archon's newest enforcer was so sure of himself, even as young as he was then. We were both young; we didn't realize what was to come. Sometimes I see echoes of Julian's smile in Sasha's expression, but she's been hurt in ways that Julian hasn't, ways that he never will be.


End file.
